Brilla pazzo diamante
by Alexiel.Slicer
Summary: Tokio Hotel Una ragazza lascia il proprio paese in cerca della sua fortuna e per realizzare il sogno di diventare una grande pittrice. Dovrà affrontare dei sacrifici e finirà col vendere le proprie tele per strada ed è proprio li che farà un incontro, breve, ma che sarà l'inizio della sua avventura.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITOLO 1  
Erano le 3:24 del 12 Giugno non riuscivo a dormire faceva così caldo e la mia mente pululava di pensieri: era questo il giorno che tanto attendevo, il giorno in cui avrei preso finalmente la mia vita in mano e sarei scappata da una vita che non era la mia, da una realtà che non mi apparteneva e da una città che non dava niente. Pensavo "qualche ora e sarò sull'aereo con destinazione Los Angeles" quel pensiero mi turbava un pò, anche se era sempre stato il mio obiettivo: che cosa avrei trovato li? E da dove avrei iniziato? Come avrei cercato di farmi strada nel mondo dell'arte in quella città che era così piena di squali? Stavo andando in mare aperto senza salvagente, ma nonostante queste mie preoccupazioni c'era una parte di me che desiderava ardentemente partire per dare una svolta alla mia vita, se volevo realizzare i miei sogni dovevo pur rischiare. Mentre quei pensieri si contrastavano fissavo per l'ultima volta le pareti lilla della mia camera e osservavo mia sorella dormire nel letto accanto al mio: chissà per quanto tempo non l'avrei più vista!? Litigavamo sempre ma sapevo che una volta lontana mi sarebbe mancata; mi scese una lacrima che non avevo messo in conto e la sveglià suonò.  
La spensi, scesi dal letto e accarezzai il mio Billy che sonnecchiava nella sua cuccia accanto al mio letto poi mi diressi in bagno e scacciai via le lacrime con l'acqua fresca che mi inondava il viso, misi su i primi vestiti che mi capitarono dalla valigia: un paio di shorts in jeans e la mia adorata maglietta degli Iron Maiden poi rassettai il letto dieti un ultimo bacio a mia sorella che ancora dormiva, presi il trolley e la borsa a mano e silenziosamente mi apprestai a lasciare la casa che odiavo ma al tempo stesso amavo: un ultimo sguardo alla cucina con il rubinetto gocciolante, la macchina del caffè che mia mamma accendeva puntualmente alle 6:30 del mattino e il vecchio divanetto ormai consumato dal tempo.  
Sulla soglia della porta di casa mia mamma venne a salutarmi con il viso rigato dalle lacrime, era la prima volta che la vedevo piangere per me, l'abbracciai e in quel mentre mi rammaricai che forse non le avevo detto abbastanza volte "ti voglio bene" che non l'avevo mai ringraziata per tutto quello che avevo fatto per me e cercai di trasmetterle tutto quello che avevo dentro tramite quell'abbraccio. Mi fece le solite raccomandazioni che ogni madre farebbe alla propria figlia o al proprio figlio e dopo un ultimo bacio sulla guancia scesi le scale e scomparii dietro il vecchio portoncino.  
Mi diressi verso la fermata del bus che mi avrebbe portato all'aeroporto, l'autobus era già arrivato e si apprestava a partire senza di me, corsi con tutto il fiato che avevo mentre sbracciavo freneticamente nella speranza che l'autista mi notasse, fortunatamente riuscii nel mio intento e l'autobus si fermò, salii e mi accomodai ad uno degli ultimi posti accanto al finestrino misi gli auricolari alle orecchie mentre vedevo passare veloci posti cui ero solita frequentare: la solita piazzetta con le altalene, i monumenti ai caduti che si affacciavano sul mare e la mia scuola in cui mi ero appena diplomata: il mio Liceo Artistico, forse quello sarebbe stato il posto che mi sarebbe mancato di più.  
Sarà stato per non aver dormito prima o per tutti quei ricordi rievocati alla mente o per la canzone che ascoltavo che conciliava particolarmente il sonno sentii gli occhi pesanti e mi appisolai.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITOLO 2  
Quando riaprii gli occhi l'autobus aveva appena imboccato la curva che ci avrebbe condotto all'ingresso dell'aeroporto.  
Uno stridio di freni e la corsa fu terminata, ancora presa dal torpore del sonno presi i miei bagagli mentre l'autista con voce bassa e roca annunciava l'arrivo a destinazione. Gli altri passeggeri intanto si accalcavano davanti alle porte, come per fare a gara a chi uscisse per primo e anche io feci lo stesso, tra uno spintone e l'altro riuscii a farmi strada e mi ritrovai davanti ad un mastodontico edifico appena ristrutturato. Nell'aria si poteva sentire ancora l'odore di vernice fresca e le rifiniture cromate delle lettere poste sulla sommità dell'edificio che annunciavano "Aeroporto Fontanarossa" rilucevano maestose alle prime luci dell'alba abbagliandomi.  
Entrai per la grande porta centrale in vetro e mi ritrovai davanti a file di persone esasperate che aspettavano di fare il biglietto o altre il check-in; una voce femminile dall'altoparlante cortesemente annunciava i voli che sarebbero partiti da li a pochi minuti in tutte le lingue. Raggiunsi la mia fila e mentre aspettavo il mio turno estrassi dalla tasca il mio fedele amico e cercai di ammazzare il tempo con la musica, anche se non servii a molto perchè anzicchè aiutarmi mi fece scivolare in un gran oblio di pensieri malinconici. Vedevo tante ragazze come me accompagnate dalle loro famiglie, si abbracciavano, piangevano insieme e si volevano bene. Per loro era un dispiacere partire, per me invece, era una liberazione.  
La mia vita non era stata delle più felici: vivevo in una famiglia che "famiglia" non si poteva chiamare; non c'era affetto, non c'era tranquillità e serenità ma solo tensione e paura. Mia madre si sposò a 18 anni solo perchè aspettava me e più volte mi sono sentita la causa della sua vita infelice, a 22 anni arrivò mia sorella, Denise; mio padre, anche se non l'ho mai considero tale, ha fatto in modo che la nostra vita: la mia, quella di mia madre e quella di mia sorella fosse un inferno. Violento, menefreghista, non pensava alla famiglia, era sempre fuori e quando c'era era un incubo, non voleva che andassi a trovare mia nonna che abitava al piano sopra di noi, non voleva nemmeno che la salutassimo e se ci beccava sopra erano guai seri.  
Ricordo ancora le notti in cui mi alzavo per via delle urla, delle parolacce, dei piatti che volavano e per i pianti di mia madre. In quegli episodi mia sorella piangeva ed io da brava sorella maggiore non potevo far altro che consolarla e cercare di evitarle di vedere questi spettacoli orribili. Ricordo ancora quando una volta mi rifiutai di mangiare i legumi che tanto detestavo e detesto tutt'ora e mi massacrò di botte mentre mi diceva le parole più brutte che possano esistere finchè non mi lasciò piangente, piena di lividi e con un occhio nero. Ricordo che piangevo di notte nel mio letto perchè anche se cercavo di essere forte non ci riuscivo e sentivo l'esigenza di avere dell'amore paterno, amore che mai ho avuto e mai avrò; invidiavo le mie compagne così felici, con dei padri amorevoli che le chiamavano "principessa", mentre io cosa avevo avevo? Mi sentivo dire solo che ero brutta e tante altre parole di disprezzo che non vale la pena di dire. A causa sua avevo tentato più volte il suicidio ma fortunatamente senza riuscirci perchè gli avrei dato solo una soddisfazione, gliela avrei data vinta e io non volevo, non volevo essere una perdente e arrendermi così.  
Aveva sempre cercato di tapparmi le ali impedendomi di disegnare, di fare ciò che amavo e amo ancora, di esprimere ciò che ero, non voleva neanche farmi partire. Voleva tenermi imprigionata in quell'incubo. Il mio pensiero andava solo a mia madre e a mia sorella che dovevano sopportarlo ancora, ma mi ero ripromessa che appena avrei fatto fortuna le avrei portate con me a Los Angeles e le avrei permesso di vivere finalmente la vita che si meritavano.  
Quei laceranti ricordi e quegli oscuri pensieri furono interrotti dalla signorina che stava dietro al bancone e che mi chiamava per avvicinarmi e fare il biglietto; senza essermene resa conto la fila che si trovava davanti a me era svanita e un signore sulla quarantina che stava dietro di me mi spingeva spazientito per spronarmi a procedere avanti. Feci il biglietto e subito dopo il check-in e senza che me ne rendessi conto mi trovai sullo scomodo sedile di una classe economica di un aereo che mi avrebbe portato verso una nuova vita.  
Mi chiamo Kilian, ho 19 anni, sono alta 1,62 ho lunghi capelli mossi e castani che mi ricadono sul seno terminando in grandi boccoli, un grande ciuffo sulla fronte che va da destra a sinistra, grandi occhi anch'essi castani, ho il lobo destro dilatato ed aspiro ad diventare una grande pittrice, non bevo, non fumo, non ho tatuaggi e sono pronta per lasciarmi alle spalle la mia vecchia vita da infelice ed a prepararmi a qualcosa di inaspettato.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITOLO 3  
Dopo un'ora e mezza che mi ero imbarcata sull'aereo fecimo scalo a Milano. Quando misi piede sulla terra erano le 8 del mattino in punto e fui felicissima di poter finalmente lasciare quell'aereo dell'orrore prima che avrei commesso un omicidio. Il volo sarebbe stato abbastanza tranquillo se non fosse stato per l'odioso mocciosetto seduto accanto a me; mi fissava analizzandomi scrupolosamente con quegli occhietti verdastri socchiusi in una sottilissima fessura, non perdeva occasione per mollarmi qualche brusca gomitata o qualche calcione sullo stinco e allora gli lanciavo delle occhiatacce per incenerirlo con lo sguardo ma lui noncurante si limitava a sorridermi beffardo mostrandomi i due vuoti che aveva al posto degli incisivi. Avrei volentieri voluto cambiare posto, ma peccato che con la mia solita fortuna posti liberi non c'è n'erano e inoltre nessuno era disposto a cambiare il loro posto con il mio perchè si erano accorti che quel bambino era una peste e quindi ebbi l'incombenza per tutto il tempo del volo di sopportarlo. Il peggio fu quando l'hostess si avvicinò e chiese gentilmente se volevamo qualcosa da bere, io rifiutai ma il mocciosetto chiese del succo di frutta, la signorina glielo porse in men che non si dica con un sorriso amorevole e quando si fu allontanata quel diavolaccio lo aprì e me lo rovesciò addosso. Avrei voluto strangolarlo e giuro che stavo per farlo veramente, la sua salvezza fu la voce del pilota che annunciava l'arrivo a Linate e avvertiva di prepararsi all'atteraggio e allacciare le cinture. Appena toccai terra però ebbi la mia vendetta: il diavolaccio stava correndo verso la folla di persone che aspettavano i loro cari ed amici, nel momento in cui mi passò accanto stesi leggermente la gamba destra quel tanto che bastava a far riuscire lo sgambetto e farlo cadere a terra; quel poveraccio fece un ruzzolone che non avrebbe più dimenticato e tutta soddisfatta mi allontanai mentre un signore si avvicinava a soccorerlo. Francamente non mi importava se mi avesse visto o no mi dovevano pagare oro per averlo sopportato tutto quel tempo senza toccergli un capello, almeno fino al quel momento.  
L'aeroporto di Linate era enorme, maestoso e pieno di gente proveniente da ogni parte del mondo. Se l'aeroporto di Catania mi era sembrato grandioso messo a confronto con quello era niente.  
Visto che non ero mai stata a Milano e che al prossimo volo, quello che finalmente mi avrebbe portato oltre oceano ci sarebbero volute ancora 4 ore piene decisi di prendere bagagli in spalla ed andarmene un pò in giro alla scoperta di Milano. Ma prima mi diressi verso i bagni a cambiarmi la maglietta macchiata con il succo e misi su una canotta grigia.  
All'uscita dell'aeroporto c'era una mappa di quella zona della città con segnate le stazioni della metropolitana più vicine. Mi incamminai verso quella che distava qualche centinaio di metri feci il biglietto e attesi pazientemente che arrivasse il velocissimo treno sotterraneo che era appena partito. Davanti ad uno dei grandi pilastroni c'era un barbone che suonava la sua chitarra smanciata ed accanto aveva un cappello logoro dove i passanti più sensibili che si impietosivano lasciavano qualche centesimo. Lo trovai bravo e non potei far a meno di avvicinarmi a lui e lasciargli anch'io qualche spicciolo. Mi controllai le tasche e vi trovai una moneta da 2€ che lasciai scivolare nel cappello, il barbone mi sorrise scoprendo dei denti malconci, quasi marci, ricambiai cortesemente il sorriso e mi allontanai quando quest'ultimo inaspettatemente mi disse con una voce roca e al tempo stesso stridula:  
"Non sei di qui, vero?"  
"Già, si capisce così tanto?" chiesi stranita  
Quello fece di nuovo quel sorriso però con atteggiamento differente, quasi beffardo e poi disse "Beh porti con te dei bagagli"  
In quel momento mi sentii la persona mi stupida del mondo che aveva fatto la domanda più stupida del mondo e mi limitai a grattarmi la testa e ridendo di me stessa dissi "Già vero"  
il barbone proseguì "Che ci fai qui? Sei un'artista?"  
mi sorpresi di quella domanda e strincendomi nelle spalle risposi "Beh artista ancora è una parola grossa, ma lei come fa a saperlo?"  
"Non è difficile hai gli occhi dell'artista e poi come mi hai osservato mentre suonavo la mia amata chitarra..." si interruppe accarezzando amorevolmente la sua chitarra come se fosse la sua amante poi proseguì "...suono in questa metropolitana da un bel pò e le persone mi guardano con disgusto, con disprezzo o con pietà e non parlano mai con me, il fatto stesso che tu sei qui a conversare con me e che prima mi hai guardato con ammirazione dimostra che tu guardi al mondo con altri occhi, occhi da artista"  
Rimasi ammutolita, non sapevo proprio che dire ma quello noncurante proseguì imperterrito "Sai io mi chiamo Dominiko ed ero come te una volta quando ero giovane, avevo la tua stessa luce negli occhi, avevo la tua stessa voglia di diventare un grande artista! Vivevo in un paesino povero della Polonia e un giorno decisi di partire in cerca di fortuna, avevo i miei risparmi di anni di duro lavoro in tasca e la mia adorata chitarra in spalla..." si interruppe di nuovo, tossì e biascicò con la bocca per far riprendere la salivazione della gola che a furia di parlare gli era diventata secca poi riprese il suo discorso come se niente fosse "...ho girato per molti paesi, ho visto molte grandi città: Cuba, Parigi, Londra, Madrid, Città del Messico e infine Milano e qui sono rimasto diventando ciò che vedi, purtroppo io la mia fortuna non l'ho trovata ma alla fine non mi pento della mia scelta posso dire di aver vissuto una bella vita soprattutto perchè avevo lei che mi faceva compagnia nei momenti di sconforto" e pronunciando quella frase indicò la sua chitarra, mentre io stavo sempre li in piedi che lo ascoltavo assorta in quelle parole che rimbombavano nella mia testa, proseguì "Infine quello che ti voglio dire è che il tuo cammino non sarà facile, ma non ti arrendere persevera e cogli il meglio in ogni tua esperienza, in ogni tua sconfitta. Fai tesoro di ciò che imparerai e se hai la tua passione, il tuo amore per la tua arte, qualunque essa sia, non sarai mai sola" fece una breve pausa "ti auguro di trovare la tua fortuna ragazza e grazie ancora per la tua offerta" appena pronunciate quelle parole una folata di vento mi scompigliò i capelli e mi fece svegliare da quelle parole che mi avevano come stregata, mi girai e vidi che la metropolitanta era arrivata mi affrettai a salire mentre sorrisi al vecchio e lo ringraziai.  
In quell'affare si stava stretti, dannatamente stretti! Le persone erano accalcate alle porte, i posti a sedere tutti occupati e stare in piedi era insostenibile. Ero andata a finire nel mezzo di un gruppo di uomini d'affari tutti messi in ghingheri, con le loro 24 ore in una mano e nell'altra i loro i-phone. Erano dei giganti tutti sul metro e ottanta, il più basso a occhio e croce doveva essere 1,70 cm, io in quel gruppo non mi vedevo neanche, sembravo un nano da giardino e la cosa più degradante era che stavo sotto le loro ascelle e il puzzo di sudore era voltastomachevole.  
Appena la metropolitana si fermò alla fermata che mi interessava scesi velocemente felice di scappare da quell'aria maleodorante. Percossi un pò di metri e dallo sbocco di una stradina mi trovai nella grande piazza del Duomo di Milano. Era tutto così spettacolare! Tutto così nuovo per me! Tutto così da sogno!  
Mi andai gingillando con il sorriso stampato sulle labbra per la grande piazza che pululava di persone di ogni etnia e di artisti di strada completamente in bianco che si immedesimavano in statue. Arrivai al maestoso Duomo e mi tornarono in mente le lezioni di storia dell'arte che avevo fatto al secondo anno del Liceo Artistico: lo studio del gotico.  
L'unico esemplare di cattedrale italiana dell'epoca gotica che riprendeva lo schema delle spettacolari cattedrali d'Oltralpe: le dimensioni mastodontiche, gli innumerevoli guglie, le decorazioni plastiche delle navate e delle finestre; tutto semplicemente magnifico.  
Pescai dalla borsa a mano la macchina fotografica e feci un bel pò di foto poi decisi di tornare indietro all'aeroporto. Prima di uscire dalla grande piazza e di imboccare la stradina da dove ero venuta vidi che proprio all'angolo stava un negozio di piercing e tatuaggi, non potei fare a meno di entrarci ed un energumeno pieno di tatuaggi e piercing mi salutò e mi chiese cosa volessi fare, senza neanche pensarci due volte dissi subito "Snake bite" quello annuì e mi fece segno di andare nella stanza dietro al bancone.  
Avevo le palpitazioni per l'eccitazione, finalmente stavo per fare il piercing che tanto avevo bramato, ma avevo anche paura che facesse male e per giunta sarebbe stato un doppio male! Ed ecco che 5 minuti dopo la mia entrata in quella stanza mi specchiavo e vedevo quelle due palline d'acciaio lucente che coronavano i lati inferiori della mia bocca, una goccia di sangue fuoriusciva da entrambi i buchi ma l'uomo pensando che volessi asciugarli, cosa che non avevo assolutamente intenzione di fare perchè facevano un male boia, mi ammonii dicendomi "Non li toccare! lasciali cicatrizzare" mi limitai ad annuire e mi affrettai a pagare il conto e prima che uscissi dall'uscio mi disse "Metti del ghiaccio per i primi 3 giorni" annuii di nuovo, salutai e me ne andai.  
Durante il cammino mi resi conto che stavo morendo dalla fame, ma il dolore del piercing appena fatto vinceva il brontolio del mio stomaco.  
Presi la metropolitana che fortunatamente era quasi vuota e scesi di nuovo alla fermata del barbone, che non era più li. Ritornai all'aeroporto di Linate, guardai il grande orologio digitale che stava al centro di una grande parete e mi resi conto che era tardissimo corsi a fare il biglietto e subito dopo al check-in poi mi imbarcai sull'aereo e constatai con felicità che accanto a me non c'era nessuno: finalmente un pò di pace!  
Appena sfiorai il sedile mi addormentai, era stata una giornata molto stressante.  
Quando mi svegliai era buio e sorvolavamo le nuvole che di tanto in tanto erano meno fitte e davano l'opportunità di poter scorgere l'oceano sotto di noi, era una così infinita distesa d'acqua! Sospirai e mormorai "l'oceano Atlantico". L'hostess interruppe il mio scorrere di pensieri chiedentomi se volessi qualcosa da mangiare, dissi di si e ordinai un hamburger che mangiai in un'ora nonostante cercassi di vincere il dolore, poi mi feci portare del ghiaccio secco che misi sui piercing e provai un gran senso di sollievo.  
Il viaggio durò 15 ore che passai tra un pisolino e una buona lettura del libro che avevo portato con me "Il fantasma dell'Opera".  
Quando toccai con i piedi il suolo statunitense avevo voglia di buttarmi a terra e baciarlo ma mi limitai a respirare quell'aria fresca a pieni polmoni.  
Gironzolai per Los Angeles guardando tutto con occhi di meraviglia e scattando foto di ogni posto pazzesco che vedevo fino che la memoria della macchina fotografica non fu piena. Mentre osservavo tutto a bocca aperta una folata di vento mi fece arrivare in faccia un foglio attaccato male ad un lampione. Il foglio non era altro che l'annuncio di un affitto di un piccolo monolocale ad un prezzo accessibile. Sotto l'annuncio c'erano dei fogliettini con il numero di telefono, ne mancavano due ed io strappai il terzo. Quell'annuncio capitava proprio a pennello. Mi affrettai a comporre il numero, mi rispose una signora che ovviamente parlava in inglese allora sfoderai il mio inglese da 9 alle superiori e nonostante qualche piccola incomprensione iniziale riuscii a fissare un appuntamento.  
Mi infilai in un tipico taxi giallo di quelli che facevano vedere nei film, fornii al conducente l'indirizzo e inizò la corsa. Dopo una buona mezz'ora bloccati tra un ingorgo e l'altro riuscì a portarmi a destinazione.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITOLO 4

Il taxi mi lasciò davanti ad una vecchia palazzina a 6 piani che avrebbe avuto bisogno di una bella ristrutturazione. La facciata era in uno stato di degrado: mancavano pezzi di intonaco più o meno grandi, i balconi piccoli e stretti avevano ringhiere arrugginite, le tapparelle delle finestre erano vecchie ed usurate dagli agenti atmosferici.

Entrai per il datato portoncino d'ingresso cigolante e mi trovai innanzi ad una larga scalinata con gradini alti rivestiti da un marmo spesso. A malincuore mi resi conto che non c'era l'ascensore, ma fortunatamente l'appartamento in affitto si trovava al terzo piano.

Mentre salivo le scale ad ogni piano c'era un pianerottolo con due appartamenti ai lati, rivestiti da porte in legno non molto pesante. Al terzo pianerottolo mi fermai: l'appartamento sulla mia destra aveva la porta aperta e sentivo provenire dall'interno un vociferio. Bussai sulla porta aperta mentre mi slanciavo in avanti per sbirciare all'interno e mi accorsi che la porta d'ingresso dava direttamente su una stanza abbastanza grande adibita a cucina-soggiorno. Al centro di quella stanza in piedi stavano tre figure femminili una delle quali era una signora alta, slanciata e ben curata con i folti capelli ricci e rossicci legati in una alta coda; mi invitò gentilmente ad entrare facendomi cenno con la mano.

Le altre due figure che le stavano accanto erano due ragazze della mia età ed erano entrambe bellissime. La donna si presentò porgendomi la mano "Mrs Wilson" disse, sorrisi e mi presentai a mia volta, poi si presentarono anche le due ragazze: la più alta si chiamava Charlie, doveva essere sul metro e settanta, aveva lunghi capelli lisci e biondi con un ciuffo che andava a sfumare sul verde, aveva dei bei lineamenti che avevano un qualcosa si deciso, i suoi occhi erano color cioccolato, il perfetto naso era incorniciato da un septum, le labbra erano carnose e perfettamente disegnate. Anche il suo corpo era perfetto, atletico: le gambe erano lunghe e il suo top viola appena sopra la pancia lasciava vedere un addome con degli addominali lievemente scolpiti. L'altra ragazza che era leggermente più bassa, ma sempre più alta di me, si chiamava Roxy anche lei aveva un corpo perfetto ma il viso era differente dall'altra. Se la prima aveva un viso che le conferiva un aria sicura di se e decisa Roxy era l'opposto. Il suo viso aveva lineamenti dolci e delicati che la facevano sembrare un cherubino a questa impressione contribuivano gli occhioni di un verde limpido e il nasino alla francese. I capelli castano chiaro erano cotonati e pettinati alla maniera delle scene queen ma non dava l'impressione di seguire quello stile, il suo viso era pulito, lievemente truccato che quasi non se ce ne accorgeva.

Dopo le presentazioni la signora mi fece visitare il grazioso monolocale munito di tre stanze: la più grande era appunto la cucina-soggiorno, la seconda di grandezza media era la camera da letto e la terza, la più piccola, era il bagno. Finita la breve visita Mrs Wilson riprese la discussione di cui io non ero stata partecipe e che avevo interrotto pochi minuti prima.

"Allora cara prima che arrivassi avevo fatto già visitare l'appartamento a loro" e indicò Roxy e Charlie poi si schiarì la voce e proseguì "Hanno intenzione di prendere entrambe l'appartamento e quindi di diventare coinquiline, tu che pensi? Vorresti unirti a loro? La camera adibita a camera da letto è abbastanza grande, si può mettere un letto a castello e un letto singolo, inoltre sarebbe comodo dividere l'affitto in tre anzicchè in due"

"Per me va bene, non ho alcun problema" mi limitai a rispondere perchè ero sorpresa da quella situazione, non immaginavo che avrei avuto delle coinquiline. La signora Wilson rivolse lo sguardo verso le due ragazze, che si guardavano con aria pensierosa, per sapere se erano d'accordo. Dopo qualche istante le ragazze sorrisero e accettarono dicendo in coro "Benvenuta Kilian!" poi Roxy aggiuse sorridendo amichevolmente "Non ti preoccupare se non ci conosciamo, neanche io conosco Charlie l'ho incontrata per la prima volta oggi" quella notizia mi consolava, almeno non ero solo io l'intrusa.

La signora Wilson fece qualche raccomandazione e prima di scomparire dietro l'uscio ci lasciò le chiavi di casa. Rimasimo tutte e tre li da sole a guardarci silenziosamente poi Charlie ruppe il silenzio "Allora Kilian non sei di qui vero?"

"Esatto io vengo dall'Italia"

"Ohhh! L'Italia! Che bello!" esclamò Roxy entusiasta

"E che ci fai qui a LA?" mi domandò Charlie incuriosita

"In cerca della mia fortuna" mi limitai a rispondere

"Oh già, il sogno americano..." sospriò "...peccato che questo sta diventando una vecchia favoletta per lo più, ormai la crisi economica che sta colpendo l'Europa sta arrivando anche qui da noi" fece una smorfia poi fece cenno di schiudere le labbra per dire qualcosa ma Roxy non gliene diete la possibilità e mi domandò "E qual è il tuo sogno?"

"Diventare una pittrice affermata"

"Oh una pittrice interessante! A quanto pare questo è l'appartamento degli aspiranti artisti" disse Roxy sorridendo

"Vedi, io suono il basso e studio al conservatorio" disse soddisfatta Charlie

"Mentre io sono una fotografa e sto facendo tirocinio nello studio un fotografo professionista" aggiunse Roxy

La conversazione poi andò a toccare gli argomenti più svariati, il liceo, le nostre città di provenienza, i gusti musicali e tant'altro. Erano davvero simpatiche e divertenti. Ci eravamo raccontate pure le stupidaggini fatte a scuola: Charlie una volta aveva riempito i distributori d'acqua che c'erano nei corridoi del suo liceo con della vodka pura facendo sbronzare alunni e insegnanti che una volta capito il tranello tenevano il segreto per loro e ad ogni pausa ne approfittavano per prenderne un bicchierino, finchè non lo scoprì il preside e la sospese per due settimane; Roxy invece aveva scattato delle foto del professore di biologia mentre era intento a sistemarsi il parucchino e le aveva attaccate per tutta la scuola vendicandosi del cattivo voto che le aveva messo.

Il pomeriggio passò così tra una risata e l'altra.

L'indomani Roxy e Charlie si sarebbero trasferite completamente e io avrei rassettato un pò la casa. La giornata fu faticosa e non ebbi neanche un istante per dedicarmi alla pittura.

Arrivate a sera ci trovammo davanti ad un grande dilemma: chi avrebbe occupato il lettino singolo? Per evitare liti e spargimenti di sangue proposi "carta, forbice e sasso" e la ebbe vinta Roxy.

Finito anche quel giorno finalmente mi dedicai alla mia arte e fu così finchè non sfornai abbastanza dipinti ovvero per due settimane. Feci fare a Roxy delle foto alle mie opere e me ne andai da una galleria all'altra senza nessun buon risultato. I galleristi avevano la puzza sotto il naso e deridevano le mie tele, inoltre affittare un angolino di una galleria anche la meno conosciuta era davvero impossibile a causa dei costi insostenibili.

Mentre tornavo a casa dopo aver fatto un clamoroso buco nell'acqua vidi un ragazzo seduto sul marciapiede che vendeva i suoi oggetti fatti a mano per strada; decisi anch'io di fare lo stesso. Mi trovai un posticino carino e affollato sul ponticello che univa un grande parco ad un distretto che si occupava di design e moda.

Il giorno seguente mi posizionai proprio in quel punto con i miei dipinti in bella mostra.

La maggior parte delle persone che passavano mi ignoravano, poi c'era qualche signore o signora che si interessava e mi faceva delle domande alla fine alcuni degli interessati compravano altri no. Dopo una settimana andata così in un giorno che mi sembrava anonimo come gli altri ebbi un incontro inaspettato.

Ero li seduta sulla ringhiera del ponte con la testa fra le nuvole con mille pensieri tra cui anche il barbone di Milano e mi chiedevo se mi fosse finita così ma a scacciare quel pensiero fu una voce maschile, così sensuale, così bella che mi riportò alla realtà.

Alzai gli occhi e vidi che quella voce veniva da una figura altissima, slanciata e magra, vestita con dei jeans aderenti che prendevano la forma delle gambe lunghe e snelle che li indossavano, una canotta blu, larga con scritto in giallo al centro "Everlast" che lasciava trasparire il petto. Più il mio sguardo si alzava più il mio cuore emetteva dei tonfi sordi finchè il suo viso lo fece scoppiare. Quei lineamenti perfetti coperti da un leggera barba, quelle labbra incantevoli che sembravano il capolavoro di un angelo coronate da un snake bite, quel naso con il semptum, i capelli biondi pettinati in un gran ciuffo all'indietro e quegli occhi incorniciati di nero, quei meravigliosi occhi nocciola in cui puoi perderti senza trovarne via d'uscita, quegli occhi che sembravano in grado di leggerti dentro, di denudare l'io più nascosto e segreto.

Ero immobile, seduta li su quella ringhiera, con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca che mi tremava, non riuscivo ad emettere alcun suono. Non poteva essere lui. Non poteva. Era impossibile. Stavo sognando. Eppure era li in piedi davanti a me che mi osservava preoccupato con quegli occhi penetranti.

"Stai bene?" mi chiese analizzandomi

"S-si" balbettai stridulamente

"Sicura? Non sembra, sei tutta rossa e tremi" constatò

"No no sto bene davvero" sorrisi come meglio potevo poi respirai e aggiunsi "Ti serve qualcosa?" cercai di risultare il più calma e naturale possibile

"Stavo guardando i dipinti, li hai fatti tu?" mi chiese curioso

"Si li ho fatti tutti io" risposi arrossendo

"Sei davvero brava!" disse con un sorriso raggiante

"Grazie" dissi con un filo di voce mentre arrossivo come un peperone

Una voce interruppe quella magia "Sbrigati Bill se no facciamo tardi"

Spostai il mio sguardo al suo fianco e vidi un ragazzo alto come il primo ma del tutto differente nello stile che era hip hop: pantaloni larghi cadenti e una maglia non eccessivamente aderente ma che faceva trasparire a sufficienza gli addominali scolpiti. I lineamenti erano gli stessi, anche lui aveva un leggera barba, al labbro aveva un labret nell'angolo sinistro, le orecchie con due plug neri di medie dimensioni e gli occhi erano nascosti da occhialoni da sole scuri, la sua fronte era coperta da una fascia nera con delle decorazioni vegetali bianche e i suoi capelli erano legati in lunghi dread locks.

Pensai "Tom, Tom Kaulitz" poi rivolsi lo sguardo al ragazzo che ancora mi scrutava con quegli occhi magnetici e pensai "Bill Kaulitz". Ma era possibile? Forse stavo sognando, forse la sera prima avevo bevuto o fumato qualcosa e non lo ricordavo. Ma tutto sembrava così reale, così tangibile.

Bill fece una smorfia di disapprovazione per ciò che aveva detto il fratello e mi disse "Uno di questi giorni passo e compro qualcuno dei tuoi dipinti, o forse li compro tutti mi piacciono così tanto!" fece un sorriso smagliante poi me ne indicò uno in particolare e continuò "Questo è il mio preferito, tienimelo da parte" mi strizzò l'occhio e mi salutò con la mano sfilata.

Quando se ne andò mi dieti un pizzicotto convinta che stessi sognando ma il risultato fu solo un gran dolore. Non potevo ancora credere a quello che era appena successo.

Passai la giornata pensando a quell'episodio, pensando a Bill e i complimenti che mi aveva fatto. Poi conservai tutto e andai a casa con un sorriso da ebete stampato in faccia.


End file.
